Repercussions
by Mr. Damian Crane
Summary: Over a year has passed since Sonic the Hedgehog gave his life to save the earth. Now his friends are left to try and make what is left of there life normal. But as they do so, a new evil rises to threaten the world.
1. Whiplash

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sonic franchise, saga does. I have made a few characters up to fit the story, if there are saga characters they resemble I apologize. I do not authorize copying of this plot._

**Chapter One: Whiplash**

Lonesome dust clouds dragged through Baghdad as an U.S army tank division did its usual patrol. The Abram's sweet hum filled the streets along with the soldier's footsteps. The buildings lay in a silent slumber as the dwellers hide inside. It was indeed just another dull afternoon. Cpl. Richard Peterson was among the ground troops who walked beside the tank.

He had stopped listening to what the other men were talking about and had just started counted the bricks in the road. He didn't usually get included into conversations that much anyway. But as he counted the sixteenth brick, he noticed a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a strange creeping feeling that sent a chill up his spine. The voices of the men around him became tensed at an all of a sudden. They must have felt it to.

And just as they were in the middle of the street some men pointing out this ominous feeling, a disturbing thing happened. Sounding through the air was a tremendous RIIIIPE that seemed to crack the skulls of the soldiers. The whole patrol stopped. All the ground troops had there hands over their ears, and torsos leaning forward trying to smother their ears away from the noise. They were so occupied that they did not see the brilliant ray of lights in front of them.

The lights continued to grow brighter, until it finally took shape. The noise faded away, and the troops were able to gather their wits. But in front of them, a light show was fading. In its place was a small gust of wind that flung dust across the street. The soldiers held their guns close to them, waiting for what felt like some ambush. Cpl. Peterson felt his heart sputter and he heard footsteps in the dust.

"Stay frosty!" yelled one man from his side. They remained still for a few more moments. Then, a figure started to form from the dust. It seemed eerie as it started to shape more and more. Then it finally broke through the screen. Peterson's whole body freeze.

"It's Shadow!" the men were confused. Standing before them was Shadow the Hedgehog. They knew him from when the government would send him on special operations. All the men seemed buzzing with confusion. But as he neared, they realized something startling. This being wasn't Shadow. He had the same body shape, but where there would be red on his hair and body was replace with a dark blue color. And his irises were a very light shade of blue. On his right wrist looked like some kind of digital watch.

The soldier's earpieces started buzzed with orders from the patrols commander. "This is not Shadow the Hedgehog! Repeat, not Shadow the Hedgehog! Perceive as a hostile!" Before he was even done, all the men already had their weapons aimed for the head of this creature. "Stop right there!" he heard the man in the lead yell. But the creature just started to walk towards the patrol.

"I said FREEZE!" but the thing took know heed to his warning and continued his slow advance. "OPEN FIRE" Peterson felt the adrenaline rush as he let loose a burst from his rifle. Ten more of the soldiers did the same.

A wave of hot lead hit the being but simple bounced off like flies. The men were astounded and afraid. They kept up the barrage in vain. Then suddenly, the tank beside came to life as the main cannon started to move.

"Move aside boys, we're blowing away this bastard!" rang from the earpieces. They took notice. They men quickly stepped away from the tank. BOOM! Peterson felt his ribcage vibrate and one of his eardrums pop. The shot had sent a shock wave, spraying rubble of brick and pieces of the road. All the voices were slightly muffled but soon things started to sound clear.

As he opened his eyes, were the thing stood was a massive cloud of dust and smoke. "WOO, we got him!" but the men on foot were still shaky. None of the men moved forward but stayed close to the tanks. "You think it was one of Robotniks?" he heard one asks. "Nay, that thing was too advanced for that quack to make. Besides, it looked organic." They mumbled around for a few minutes to find out what they had just killed.

Then, there was soft sound off rubble being turned over. At that moment all the men were still. Slowly from the cloud, an image emerged. It was the creature they had "blown away". But this time he looked beaten up, covered in dirt, scratches, and a little trickle of blood came down the side of his mouth. He stumbled as he approached, and was breathing hard. All the men stood stupefied. The creature stopped about fifty feet away from them with an angry and murderous look upon his face. He slowly raised up his right hand, which had some kind of black combat glove on it, towards the tank. There was a stifling pause. Then, the creature's pupils and irises become lighter until both of his eyes were completely white. His hand started to glow mincingly. The soldiers felt the air condense and it became harder to breathe. Then the spikes of his hair started to quiver as his hand began to shake with power.

"Everybody get the hell out the WAY!" Peterson didn't think twice. He turned and started to run to nearby cover. But the moment he got three steps, he felt the tension in the air release like a spring. An explosion almost as loud as the tank erupted behind him. As the tank exploded he felt the hot fire on his back, but only for a moment. For the explosion lifted him and flung him forward. He let out a silent scream as he came hurtling back to the ground. The road came rushing towards him and sent him into blackness.

Find out what has become of our heroes during their year of grief in the next chapter: Voices.

* * *

><p><em>My first fanfic story, sorry if first chapter is short. Please review and stay tuned.<em>


	2. Voices

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sonic franchise, saga does. I have made a few characters up to fit the story, if there are saga characters they resemble I apologize.

Chapter Two: Voices

"Mister Thorndyke. Mister Thorndyke!" Chris was startled out of his catnap. As his eyes opened, he found himself in the bleak classroom of Mrs. Grey. All the classrooms in Station Square Tech. University were as bleak as this one. He lifted his head to find the wrinkled Mrs. Grey standing above him with on angry scowl on her face. "I guess you would like to finish the equation on the board, Mister Thorndyke." Chris moved his gaze to the dry erase board where he found an extreme mathematic equation. For a few seconds it didn't make sense. But soon it started to unravel in his mind and he reveled why it didn't make sense.

"Well Mrs. Grey, I can't." A smug look came over the old face of the college teacher. "I can't answer because, the equation you of written is a paradox formula. It loops back to the beginning factor and continues again." The smug look disappeared and was again replaced with the scowl. "Genius does not excuse laziness," she said as she turned back to the board. "Whatever," Chris whispered as he put hid head back down.

The pull rang and the students filed out of the classrooms and into the halls with loud chatter. Chris wavered through the crowd with pack back slung over his arms and an emotionless look on his face. He was tired because he stayed up half the night before crunching numbers. His grandfather, Chuck Thorndyke, had established a successful company that invented and tested scientific inventions and theories about two years ago. Since he passed away half year ago Chris was now in charge. Chris even appointed Tails as his partner, but since the death of Sonic, Tails has not been as productive as he use to be.

Chris eventually came to the door at the end of the hall that leads to the parking lot. He pushed open the metallic door, feeling the breeze ruffle his brown hair and tug at his loose fighting clothes. The eighteen-year-old stood for a moment to enjoy the wind. He shifted slightly and worked forward into the person-less parking lot. After a few minutes of looking around, he finally found his convertible sports car parked next to the curve. He nonchalantly tossed his bag in the backseat. As he was reaching for the door, he heard the person he didn't want to hear the most.

"Chris! Hey Chris!" he turned to see his girlfriend, Fiona McCoy, walking his direction. He learned against the car as she approached. "Oh baby!" she exclaimed putting her soft hand on his cheek. "You look terrible." She glanced at his bag in the backseat. "You cutting class again?" her brown round eyes worked him over as she asked. "Yeah," he answered wearily. "I just have some things to take care." "Can your grades handle anymore skipping?" he gave a shallow laugh. "Believe me, my grades are fine and shouldn't you be getting back to class?" But she remained unmoved. "What's really eating at you Chris? It's been this way ever since Sonic went on that hiatus." Chris hated when people talked about that. The hiatus was a cover story by the government to hide Sonic's death. "Listen, I just need a little time. Ok?" He opened the door and slid into the driver seat. Fiona stood beside the door with a worried look on her face. "I'll call you later." She remained silent. He put the car in gear and started to pull out of the parking lot.

The mansion loomed in front of him as he pulled into the driveway. The area around his parked car was silent and still. The slam of his car door echoed in the silence. Chris walked to the main entrance with the leaves crunching under his feet. The main door closed quietly behind him as he entered the brilliant lobby. He tossed his bag to the side. As it hit the ground a ground, a loud clanging of pots erupted from the kitchen. He made his way to the far door on his left and leaned on the doorframe looking in. He found Cream moving around cookware and groceries. She was preparing dinner like she always does. After a few minutes she looked at him with a tired look. During the war over a year ago, Cream's mother had died in an accident a little bit before Sonic. "Chris…Your home early." "Yeah, where is Tails?" She thought for a moment. "He was in the study last time I checked." "Thank you," he said giving a small nod.

Chris wandered off in the long halls of the mansion, knowing he would eventually come to the study doors. But as he rounded a corner he came face-to-face with Tikal. When Sonic returned all the power of the chaos emeralds back to the master emerald, the master emerald released her from it's confines. Now she remains as resident in Chris' house. "Master Chris, nice to see." "Same to you Tikal, and please just call me Chris." She nodded politely and walked on. He entered the study, immediately saw Tails flipping through books frantically. "Miles." Tails looked up startled. "Oh Chris, I was just doing some research." "So I see." Chris had a displeased looked on his face. "Did you know you have paperwork due at the office?" Tails looked puzzled for a moment, but then slapped his forehead. "Oh no, I totally forgot! I'll run it in a few minutes." "No need. I spent last night doing it for you." "Thanks Chris," he said turning back to the books. "You know Tails, I told you to stop doing this." "I know, but I think I am on to something. If we could just go back to the crash sight." "We have sent two search teams. There is nothing left." "Chris, if I could just get a little bit of the emerald I can revive him!"

Tails was getting excited and shaky. Chris put his hand on Tails' fury shoulder to calm him down. "Let it go Tails, he is dead. We all must try and move." Tails looked down in depression and gave slight nod. "When was the last time you ate?" Chris asked. Tails shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Cream is fixing something."

Dinner was silent, as always. Amy joined the four as they dinned. But ever since Sonic died, she never said much. She cried for three months, after that she just went numb. Cream did what she could to make sure Amy was taken care of, but it was hard. Dinner went by fast. Chris helped clean up the dishes and throw out the leftovers. As the group dispersed, Chris opened the refrigerator. He saw the bottles of hard lemonade(A taste he acquired when Knuckles had roomed in the mansion). He grabbed two bottles and headed out the back. The moon was already out and casting the darkness of light over the massive backyard. He learned against the wooden railing with one of the bottles sitting next to him. The other was open and being drank from in his hand. The alcohol was barely noticeable but felt good to his nerves.

And there he was, propped up and drinking spiked lemonade. "You know that is still illegal," a voice came from the darkness behind him. He turned his head to find Shadow, creeping from the dark. "Well, I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Shadow said nothing but leaned against the railing with Chris. "Three months. Three months you go without so much as stopping by, and you just show up out of the blue." "It's black ops, Chris. The government has had me and Rouge running around on islands that don't technically exist. It's not like I can pick up a cell phone." They remained silent for a few minutes. "How is everyone?" Chris gave a cold chuckle. "How do you think? Cream is fighting depression, Tails thinks he can revive Sonic but he is really only hurting himself, and Amy is still in a silent state of grief." "What about Knuckles?" "The last I saw of Knuckles was on that beach a year ago; where he told use all to go to hell." Shadow didn't say anything. "I'm sorry we couldn't be here more Chris." "It's nothing you can control," said Chris taking a swig of drink. "Maybe so, but we are going to start visiting more." Chris looked at him; Shadow looked back and tried to give a weak smile. "I better be getting back." Chris gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Take care of yourself," said Shadow, clasping Chris on the arm. "Yeah, whatever." Chris responded as Shadow turned away.

Shadow decided to walk a bit through the yard before he teleported away. But he got a little ways away, when he felt a familiar presence. He turned to find Tikal, as beautiful as ever staring at him. "Tikal-" "I see you finally decided to pay a visit." "Listen, I wanted to come back sooner." "And what kept you?" "Work, work kept me." Tikal had a hard look on her face. Shadow quickly walked forward and embraced her, but she pulled away from him. He stared at her with a since on loneliness. "I guess this is a bad time. Well, I'm in town so maybe we will talk later," he said leaning in and gently kissing her warm moist lips. She didn't reject and it made him fell better. He turned slowly and teleported into the darkness.

Back on the porch, Chris drank silently and peacefully. Trying to forget Shadow for a little bit. Tikal slowly walked up beside him. "Master Chris?" She said softly. Chris threw his head around. "Master Chris, I felt a rift in the cosmos today." He squinted at her. She continued. "I think something bad is coming."

Mysteries revealed. How did Sonic meet his end? And how is this new being? Stay tuned for the next chapter: Ghost From The Past


End file.
